


listen to this

by yamagusheep



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, tsukkiyamafest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamagusheep/pseuds/yamagusheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for tsukkiyamafest: day 1: cheesy love songs.</p><p>in which tsukishima wants to show yamaguchi that he's got him</p>
            </blockquote>





	listen to this

“Yamaguchi, listen to this,” Tsukishima murmured in the dark of his room. The time was just nearing two in the morning, but the two boys stayed awake, cramped in Tsukishima’s twin-sized bed. He passed over his set of headphones, his iPod in the opposite hand.

Yamaguchi took the headphones slowly and slipped them over his ears, closing his eyes simultaneously. When the music played, Yamaguchi automatically recognized that it was Western music. It was in Tsukishima’s genre of preferred music; punk, heavier, fast. The words started off slowly, the music keeping a steady tempo.

_I was there when you were lonely_   
_I was there when you were bored_   
_I was there when you were feeling scared_   
_and you were not sure what for_

The words made Yamaguchi grin and he tried to snuggle up closer to Tsukishima as he listened. In the dead of night, Yamaguchi couldn’t see the blush spreading down from Tsukishima’s cheeks to his neck. Nestled into the blond’s chest, Yamaguchi made himself comfortable. The ghost of hands ran through his hair near the nape of his neck, soothing him into a lull of activity. Their chests moved with even breathing as the faint sound of music filled the room for Tsukishima, who watched the brunet’s expression as the song continued to the chorus that was pumped with electric guitars and a faster beat.

_'Cause you got me if you want me_   
_You got me (it's right where I should be)_

Though the song wasn’t explicitly cheesy, it was sweet and full of meaning behind it. It was a song that Tsukishima could relate to, nonetheless. Well, both of them could relate to the song as it progressed.

_I was there when you were worried_   
_I was there when you were sick_   
_I was there when you were positive_   
_that this was not happening_   
_I was there with your father_   
_oh he was madder than hell_   
_he was scared, you were scared, I was scared_   
_but I did not let that show_

It really sounded like Tsukishima, how he never let his underlying emotions come out in any way. Yamaguchi gently kissed Tsukishima, his hand slowly coming up to caress his cheek, the song continuing as they both clung to each other in hopes of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> literally i just needed some fluff.... also hit me up @jesusasahi on tumblr B)


End file.
